Choice's Of Revenge
by KiariKyoKiba
Summary: After learning of Rebekah and Marcel's deceit and having the Blade back in him, Klaus realizes that sometimes revenge doesn't have to come in the way he usually does it and thus starts something that will impact the Siblings far more then Rebekah's betrayal ever could. Redone as: 'Repercussions of a Choice.'
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't help it. I watched the newest episode and wondered what would have happened if this went down and then it all started from there.**

* * *

**Choices of Revenge**

* * *

The pain sped through his body like poison, it's reach not limited to the origin of where it had been pushed into his body with a strength that came from his older brother Elijah in effort to save the younger sister who had betrayed them in a way that not even Niklaus would have.

_Rebekah! _He wanted to growl out the name, it's taste a poison on his tongue that wouldn't go away, not even with all the pain that coursed through him with a sometimes impatient degree.

His own sister, the one who he had looked after for all those years. Although he would admit that he hadn't always shown her the love that he had held for her so closely to the heart that he had left.

The same heart that she, like their mother before her, ripped out so casually and without regret.

In another life he was sure that he would have done what he had with Katherine. Watching her flee, eyes wide with terror and fear, running and running from place to place always hoping that one day he would give up the chase. It was like a game, he had always thought. A deadly version of Hide and Seek. Apart of him knew that Rebekah would most likely find a way to escape him, not unlike Katherine who would never know just how well he had plated the game that had caused her large amounts of fear for over five-hundred years.

Katherine had always thought she had been able to escape him for a few years at a time, before her death being an example when she had stayed at the small town with the vial of blood that could turn a person Human once more, she hadn't known that he had already knew that she was there.

The thing he had found most amusing was how she hadn't realized that he had stopped chasing her after he had trapped her in the apartment that had once been owned by the History Teacher, who he had possessed and Rebekah had killed by proxy. He knew why she hadn't realized it, how could she have? She had spent over five-hundred years fleeing from him, it had become all she had known and been.

Even her 'love' of Elijah hadn't been able to lampshade the fact that Katerina Petrova was no longer alive, and all had been left was Katherine Pierce. A woman who had been just as deadly, demented and conniving as he and his family.

Klaus had done to her what Mikeal had tried to do to him, or at least that was how it had been until her dying day. He had used tactic's that Mikeal had used on him with the sole target of erasing his Humanity and making him the beast that his siblings' had called him on more then one occasion with scorn filled words and annoyed glances.

Adding insult to the injury Mikeal would no doubt be holding had he been alive, his game had worked. Katherine had been filled with fear and anger and terror to her dying day. In Mikeal's game, it had been he who had died and not Klaus.

But Klaus didn't want to do that this time. No, that wasn't the right punishment for the crime that Rebekah had committed.

It wasn't the correct revenge for her being the one behind the destruction of the place he had once called home and the people family, by alerting Mikeal to them being in New Orleans back in 1919.

It had to be something that wasn't easily erased or fixed, just like his trust in her and what had once been.

It had to be something that they wouldn't expect, just like her betrayal and the pain that coursed through him.

It had to be something that would change everything, exactly like his world that had been shattered.

It had to be something that would impact each of the people that he surrounded himself wit-

His blue eyes widened as an idea came to him, and just in time as well, as he felt someone reaching into this chest and taking out the blade.

He gasped as the pain slowly evaporated and his eyes opened to reveal two people staring down at him, one was female with blonde hair and the other was a male with short brown hair. They both stared at him and he started back confused, before a name filtered through his mind and he caught it as he stared at the man in the suit.

"Elijah..." He croaked voice hoarse.

* * *

Elijah had expected anything from throwing things to threats to even glares filled with venom and betrayal for what he, Rebekah and Marcel had done. What he didn't expect was for Klaus to look at both he and Camille, who he had brought along with the hope that shew would be able to talk Klaus out of his revenge, with confusion and a tilted head.

"Elijah..." his younger half-brother croaked making Elijah wince at the sound. Klaus had spent the past several days screaming his throat dry and whimpering as he moved his head from side to side on the bed he called his own. It was only then that Elijah realized that the word sounded hesitant, as if Klaus didn't know if it was his name or not. He frowned mentally as Klaus blinked those blue eyes that looked so much like the sister the Hybrid no doubt hated now.

It was then that Klaus opened his mouth and allowed out three words that shattered Elijah's world into several pieces.

"Who are you?"

**Yep, you've probably realized what's happened now and what Klaus's revenge is now. Feel free to share ideas about what you think could happen, since I'm pretty sure it's going to be AU now and how you think the other's will react to this. This will probably have some humor moments since Klaus will be taking advantage of this, because who do you think he is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back! Thank you too all who have read and reviewed!**

**Chapter 2**

Elijah Mikealson sat in silence as he pretended to read the book in his hands, a fairy-tale book that had recently been brought in preparation for the newest member of the family, his real focus on the blonde haired male who sat stiffly in the chair of the study in his Mansion that had once belonged to the man that had been Marcel's biological father.

It had only taken both him and Camille several minutes to decide that it was safer for those involved if the male was isolated for the time being due to his current... situation. The eldest was hesitant to use the word, it's taste bitter on his mental tongue, as he had never had to deal with this in his thousand years of living, or unliving.

Amnesia, the Blonde haired student psychologist had proclaimed after an hour of being in a room with the man and having done several tests, mainly asking questions that had answers he should know. They filtered through his mind taunting him with every unneeded intake of breathe he took.

_What is the name of your mother?_ Esther he had wanted him to answer, voice filled with distaste and anger and the betrayal that reared it's head every time one of them would think of the Woman they had once called mother.

_Can you remember what you were doing before? _Finding out that both their younger sister and Marcel had led Mikeal to their home back in 1919, he had waited for him to respond and hear the throwing of a glass against a wall.

_Do you recognize anything around you? _Elijah's study, books that Elijah had bought himself and that Klaus, Rebekah and Kol had bought for him, and paintings that he - the man - had painted over the years, he waited for the annoyed filled retort that would no doubt insult the Human.

_Is there anything you can think of that holds importance to you? _He had waited for him to speak the three words they had spoken all those years ago over their mother's grave and continued to speak although it had long since lost most of it's former meaning having become twisted.

_Do you have any hobbies? _Painting and drawing, horse riding and ruining his and Rebekah's relationships along with appreciating beauty.

_Is there a taste that you find enjoyable or scent or plant?_ Blood and Rose and Vervain, Elijah had wanted him to answer. The plant as deadly, painful and as poisonous as it was, had always held the other male's favorite scent, Rose. Blood was self-explanatory, it was what they needed to drink in order to survive.

They were meaningless questions, but the O'Connell girl had persisted with them. Her reason simple; it was too see if asking one question in a variety of ways could trigger a memory, feeling, taste or scent that could help him in the long run.

And so he had stood back in the living room next door to the study, waiting and pretending that he wasn't listening in to either her questions and the male's responses eagerly hoping that the male would grow annoyed and retort in such a way that he had for years.

Annoyance, anger, pain and pride.

The male had done none of what he had expected him to do, nor had he answered the Human with the answers Elijah wanted him to say and hear in reassurance that the woman had got it all wrong and he was simply pretending and being his petty self. But he didn't.

His answer had been the same for all of the questions, each time it was said was another dagger in his heart. Although, admittedly not a silver one that could incapacitate him for years on end and had stolen numerous years from all this siblings a part from his younger brother.

_I don't know. I don't remember. I can't tell you. Possibly, I don't know. _And on and on it went for an hour before he finally said something that reminded Elijah of his younger brother, arrogant, prideful and frustrated and straight to the point. "Must you continue to ask these questions when we both know I don't know any of the answers?"

He had instantly felt the tension that had frozen his body relax at the first hint of Niklaus within the man and it eased the most prominent of his worries.

The worry he had feared to say out loud, but as he continued to observe the blonde-haired male opposite him on the other couch, he was forced to perhaps reconsider his previous thoughts on the matter.

The man was different from Niklaus, not only in personalty but how he acted. He was cautious and more wary compared to Niklaus's self-confidant - that masterfully hid insecurity - and melodramatic ways. Compared to Niklaus he was harder to anger, but he was always tense, Elijah could see it in the way his shoulder's were hunched under his green shirt.

As much as it pained Elijah to say it, even mentally, he couldn't ignore it any longer.

The male in front of him was not Niklaus. Was not his brother. Might _never_ be his brother once more.

Absently he wondered which one hurt more. Kol and Finn's literal death's or Niklaus's metaphorical - in a sense - death.

He didn't have a answer.

**So, if any of you have any ideas that you think would be good to involve or I should know then feel free to mention them and tell me what you think about this chapter! (Although shorter then the last.)**


	3. Important Author Note

**Okay... this is an Author's Note. An important one.**

**Due to several reasons, - mainly myself, - I have become unhappy with how i've wrote each of my fanfic's so far and decided to rewrite each of them once more, changing several aspects - such as the plot I had planned and the the relationships between characters and the layout, - promising myself that I would update when I had finished the first season of ****_The Vampire Diaries _****in each and _The Originals _in this one, or what would count as Season 1 with Klaus having no memory. **

**Unfortunately, as you can now see, it hasn't worked out so well... my ideas swapping and changing so frequently I've not been able to settle on just one and go with it. Because of this, i've decided to not only take a break from writing these fanfic's but to focus on writing another fanfic but for a different Fandom that has nothing to do with ****_The Vampire Diaries _or _The Originals_.****  
**

**My hope is that by the time I've either finished or gotten quite far into the one i'll be starting, that i'll have been inspired on how to redo my ****_Vampire Diaries_**** fanfics and plan out this one.**

**I apologize to each of you who have read these and I hope that you can forgive me. **

**Thank you for your time,**

**KiariKyoKiba.**


	4. Good News! Important!

Yeah, unfortunately this is not a new chapter. What it is though is very important. My plan for getting out of my TVD fanfic rut has finally payed off, and it will be **Choices of Revenge** that will be the first to be redone.

Originally my my plan was to have an amnesiac Klaus try and deal with not having his memories while finding out he's going to be a father and juggling a sudden war breaking out between the vampires, werewolves and witches while also dealing with his family. And while the plot is good, and I rather like it, I had no idea what to do next or what could happen with the storyline presented in Canon.

Which is why, after thinking it over, I've decided to mess with canon right of the bat and change things. The story, while still retaining several aspects of the previous, will be completely different and head in a route that I handn't thought of when writing the first two chapters.

**Summary****:** AU. Klaus Mikaelson is a 1,000 year old Hybrid with plans but is currently out of commission due to his own actions. Nick Micheals is, apparently, a Werepire who's existed for a long time with family issues and a dark past. The consquences are far reaching.

The setting, like the previous, will be in New Orleans but will have different roles for certain characters - from both TVD and TO - who will have their back stories changed to fit in. Due to this some characters may be OOC when compared to their canon counterpart, - that is to be expected. Along with characters that are in canon I will be adding OC characters in, but don't worry they are there for a reason.

Along with the above I will also be expanding on many things that canon has presented but I felt could have more expansion on. Mainly being the Witches and Werewolves and Vampires of The Mikaelson's Past that would be fun to explore.

Have any ideas or suggestions with what I could do?

Thanks for reading.

\- KiariKyoKiba.


	5. Note

**And I've finally returned, between life and trying to plan more I was busy but finally It is here:**

**Repercussions of Choices****:** AU. The Incidents during the Supernatural Civil War of 1914 - 1919 had more repercussions that anyone thought it would have. But it's Nick Rivers, a boy from Mystic Falls, who has to deal with most of them when he comes to New Orleans, but even with the Werewolf, Vamp and Witch issues the shadow of the missing Niklaus Mikaelson gets bigger and bigger.

**This, is the new 'Choices of Revenge' but I do have to warn that it's very different but I love it all the same. So, I hope you want to read it and if you do that you enjoy it. **


End file.
